Guild Crimson Shogun
by RainbowFire03
Summary: Romeo is fifteen year old and decided to leave fairy tail to form his own guild for the future, while Romeo forming his guild Wendy is in fairy tail worry about his safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : farewell old guild  
Pov romeo  
Magnolia Station

"Will everyone it look like it time to say good bye I'm going to miss you all"I said to my family.

"Oh come on romeo we see each other some day" said Natsu when is put his hand on my shoulder."Take care little brother" he said

"Make sure you don't cause trouble like flamebrain here" said Gray  
"Oh shut up nake boy your ruin the moment here you know" said Natsu.

As they began fight Erza came up to them and knock them both out. "Both of you cut it out"she said.

"Now son I want you to call me and write me letter ok and also come home if you chance your mind about leaving the guild ok" crying macon

Sweat drop "dad I choose this ok it going to be fine" I said with a smile "hey where Lucy and Wendy " I ask

Wendy POV  
"Come on hurry before he leave" said Lucy

" I'm running as fast Lucy-san"I said I have to hurry romeo is leave the guild to form his own guild. I won't get to see him I have to tell how I feel about him that I love him.

"Wendy stop crying and hurry before Romeo train" said Charlie

" Ok let hurry " I said while I wipe the tear off on my face

At the front of the Magnolia Station

"We made it" I said taking a lot of breath  
We saw the rest of guild came out of station, we saw Maco crying.  
"Lucy Wendy happen to you two, you just miss Romeo train" said Natus

I knee down " we miss him " at that time I start cry.

"Oh Wendy" Lucy said

"Wait Wendy don't cry here romeo want me to give this small gift" Natus hand the gift to the crying Sky Sorceress

I open the gift I look inside"Oh my god this is beautiful bracelet" I said with a smile.

"Romeo said it a special bracelet" said Natus

I put on the bracelet with a big smile I put my hands together "Romeo please be safe"

Romeo POV  
On the train

"ACHOO man that was a big, I wonder Wendy got my gift yet" i look at window of the train "If I'm going to form a guild I going to need four or five member to do it look out world there a new come.

Next chapter: new recruit ice dragon slayer

Hello reader I hope this chapter is good so please review it thank you :3 it took me 5 month to to make a story to make Romeo a hero in the story and so some RoWen moment.


	2. Chapter 2: new recruit ice dragon slayer

chapter 2: new recruit ice dragon slayer

Romeo POV

"Man that a long train ride know I'm going to get some to eat." Will I was walk to look for a place to eat I saw person walking weird on the sidewalk. "He bud are you all right" I run to him to give him a hand " thank you bro I just got on train then I felt so sick" he said "I'm guessing your a dragon slayer right?" I ask him "yeah I am how you know that?" He said "just a guess my friend let go find us something to eat" I said "can we get some ice cream" he ask me with a surprise face "sure man" I said "buy the way what your name" I ask. " my name is Shinji Kubo and I'm a ice dragon slayer.

30 min later

"So your name is romeo and your from Fairy tail the number one guild in Fiore" Shinji said will eating a big bowl of ice cream. "Yep but I'm no longer a fairy tail member anymore I left the guild" I said". "Why" he ask. "So I can form my own guild" I said with a smile. "Ok again why?" He said. " I'm sorry my friend but I can't tell you that anyway I have to go nice to meet you Shinji". As I got out the restaurant I heard a voice "what your magic." I turn around and saw Shinji " What is your magic?" He ask. "Rainbow fire magic" I answer. "Heard that magic is weak" he said while laughing. "You want to fight about it." I said with anger. "Let great this party started ICE DRAGON ROAR.". As I saw a light blue beam came out of his mouth I create a fire wall "BLUE FIRE: BLUE WALL". As I was ready for a counter attack I look at my fire and it turn to a ice wall " what happen to my fire " I said. I look up and saw Shinji and his whole body turn to ice.

Shinji POV

"ICE DRAGON SCALE " as I about to land in front of romeo I punch him on the chest " ICE DRAGON ICE FIST". I watch romeo trying to getup "need to ask you one question why did you leave fairy tail and why are you forming a guild". As he got up he said "Tell you what if you beat me I'll you but if I win you join my guild" I start laughing "How can you beat" I said. When hands turn to a fists it light up to a purple flame. "shall we continued this fight my friend" he said.

Romeo POV

We been fight for an hour and we destroy half the town, I use a lot of my magi as for Shinji his not breathing hard three of my color fire not making any damage on his dragon ice scale but I got I been training for this for 2 year. "So are ready to give up your three fire color can't hurt me" he said "not likely I got one color left and it can break your scale" I said. "Tell you what if you break my scale you win" He said. I ignites my fist with large, red light spheres and then charges at Shinji "RED FIRE: RED FALCO"when the attack hit him it creates a fiery explosion, when the smoke cleared I see Shinji lying on the ground I walk to him with a big smiled. "Look I win you scale is gone" I said. "Hey those brat are the one who destroy our town let get them" one of the citizen said. As I saw a crowd of people coming at us I pick up Shinji and carry him over my shoulder" time to go new member" I said with a smiled.

Next chapter: Worry Sky Sorceress


	3. Chapter 3 worry sky sorceress

Chapter 3:Worry Sky Sorceress, juror tournament

At fairy tail guild

Wendy POV

Romeo left the guild for day and I can't stop think about this bracelet."Wendy that enough you need to think about that stupid brat" said Carla. I look at her and gave her a anger face " his name is Romeo and don't say a bad thing to him got." Everyone in the guild look a me and Carla I was so embarrassed "ano I'm really sorry Carla " I said of depressed. "Hey Wendy" I turn around and see Cana drinking "Oh Cana-san it nothing " I lied. "She be acting like this ever since that boy Romeo left the guild.

Cana POV I put my drink and pat Wendy on the head when I did that she hug my and began to cry. "Wendy he chose to leave the guild" I said to her. "But I'm so worry about him" She said sob like crazy. A that time natsu and happy came in the guild "hey everyone romeo in the first page in the newspaper" Natsu said with excitement. Everyone in guild ran to Natsu to see romeo picture. "My son is done ok" said Macao. "Come on wendy I bet you'll feel better if you see his face." I said

Wendy POV I wipe my tear of my off my face and walk to the crowd to see the picture. When I got the newspaper I see romeo smile and run away form an anger mob I was also surprise seeing romeo is carrying someone his shoulder. But I didn't care all I care is to see Romeo face. "Now you know he ok would you stop worry" said Cana. I gave her a big smile "yes Cana- san". Romeo-kun please be safe okay.

Makarov POV "Everyone listen up" said Makarov. We all turn to the master. "There going to be battle juror tournament at Crocus" he said. "Alright I'm fired up"said natsu. "Sorry natsu but you and everyone can enter the game" said Makarov. "What why not Gramps"said Natsu with a big temper. "Only 18 under can enter Natsu" I said. "Don't worry master natsu is acting like a 5 year old" said Gray. "Shut up you ice boy". "Wendy is going to enter."

Wendy POV "You want me to enter but why me master" I said. "Because Asuka is to young and learning magic now and for romeo he not in fairy tail anymore" he said. "oh I understand master" I said with a depressing face. " Juvia bet Chelia might enter the game too." Juvia said. Yeah also beth from Mermaid Heel you might fight tuff people to fight Wendy." Erza said while putting her hand on my head. "I don't know Erza-san" I said.

Natsu POV "Come on Wendy I bet Romeo going to enter the game" I said. "You think so natsu-san" said Wendy. "Yup" I said with a smile. "Ok I enter the game and win" she said. "That my girl" I said. "Natsu stop messing Wendy" I turn around to my blonde girlfriend Lucy "you know she have feeling for Romeo" she said. "Yeah flamebrain what are the odd for romeo to enter the game?" Said gray

Other town

Romeo POV "Shinji there a tournament coming up in 9 days are you ready to train your ass off?"I said. "Romeo your caring me on your shoulder all I can see is your ass" He said. "Ok ok we'll heal for the first three day and train the second three days and relaxed the last three day ok Shinji" I didn't hear him say anything because he went to sleep."Sleep well my right hand man your going to need it.

4 chapter : beach train, gold-make bikini armor


End file.
